To Save a Family
by Elf Toshiba
Summary: When her ancestors are threatened, Astrid Turner is NOT one to sit around! The great grandchild of a Sparrow and a Turner and dating a Swann, can she stop Barbossa's decendant from killing off her family-starting with her great-grandmother?
1. Blast to the Past

Title: To Save a Family  
  
Chapter 1: Blast to the Past  
  
Author: Elf Toshiba  
  
E-mail: ElfToshiba@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimerz:   
  
Elf: *yawns and rubs eye* Hi y'all! What's shaking? Nothing over here. Damn, but I needed to get this story out. It was disturbing me, running around in my head when I should have been asleep and preparing for classes - yea, yea. It's summer and all, but I have to take a math course to help me with college. Can y'all believe it? Lil' Elffie in college. Scary, that. Okay, now that y'all are prolly ready to get to the story, here are the real disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. I wish I did though. They belong to Disney and all associated people. Yea. Dammit.  
  
However, I DO own most of the characters IN this story. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner being the obvious exceptions to the rule.   
  
This story involves a LOT of time-travel, so much so that it'll get confusing pretty fast. If I get enough questions, I'll set out a character map thing to help y'all out. It may help, it may not. Who knows? We'll only find out. Catch ya at the end!  
  
Chapter 1: Blast to the Past  
  
Year: 2051  
  
Astrid Turner's Apartment  
  
"You mean to tell me that someone is trying to destroy my family?! Starting with whom!?" an irate seventeen-year-old yelled, currently directing her frustrations on her boyfriend. She growled low in her throat and took up her previous pacing. The sunlight was streaming through a window, but neither teen took heed of it. It lightly bounced off of the female's dark auburn hair, and lit up her light hazel eyes. Eyes that were currently furious and would have been shooting sparks if it had been humanly possible.  
  
"Astrid, calm down. They don't have the resources to get to the past, much less being able to break into the one place that does." Andrew Swann told his raging girlfriend. His hair was a lighter brown that his girlfriend's and his normally light green eyes were darker in a testament to his inner turmoil. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Astrid Turner was not one to be told to calm down. Spinning on her heel to face him, she growled out: "Shove it, Andy. I need to help my family. My great-grandmother and great uncle - God! What would Jax and Jack do?" she asked herself, halting in her pacing and looking to Andy. "I mean, she would tell me to go out there and kick some ass!" a light seemed to go off in her head. "I think I have an idea." She grinned; to anyone other than her boyfriend, the smile would have been taken as innocent. But he knew better.  
  
"And here we go." Andy muttered under his breath. "What are we going to do about Barbossa? He's the bloody mastermind behind the whole thing."  
  
"And that's why we have no reason to worry! He's a bleedin' piss-ant. He couldn't string an idea together if it was the Macarena dancing naked in front of him! We'll be fine. Don't worry." She scampered off to plan.   
  
Andy just resigned himself to the fact that he would follow Astrid to the ends of the earth, but some things just where harder to deal with than others. He blew a breath from his lips and he forced himself to get up and follow her.  
  
Damn him for picking a descendent of the infamous Jack Sparrow to fall in love with. And double damn him for being a descendent of the equally infamous Elizabeth Swann. He was still trying to figure out how she had ended up a Turner as well as a Sparrow.   
  
FreCom Technology Building  
  
"Astrid? What's this idea of yours? It isn't something crazy, like going back into the past or something? 'Cause I thought that was illegal." Andy laughed nervously, and handed a black-clad Astrid the necessary tools to begin the mission. The afore mentioned girlfriend was bopping along to an oldies song called 'Mission Impossible'. He sincerely hoped that the so-called 'mission' would go off without a hitch.   
  
"It's only illegal if we get caught." Was Astrid's answer as she pried open an air duct for them to crawl through. She handed him back the tools and he secured them in his belt. He was dressed like her as well. "How long will the systems be off?"  
  
Andy sighed and hoisted himself then Astrid into the vent. "Thirty minutes, forty-five at most. My watch will give us a five minute warning before all hell breaks loose. You sure you know what you're doing?" he shifted against the wall to let her get in the front. She threw him a dirty look.  
  
"'Course I know what I'm doing. I'm not a beginner. Trust me." She placed herself into a military crawl and began to wind her way around the vents, cursing when she hit her head. Andy laughed softly, then swore when she accidentally planted a boot in his face. "Sorry." she whispered back to him. He groaned and suppressed the urge to bang his head sharply against the metal flooring of the current air duct vent they were in.  
  
"'Don't worry.' 'Trust me.'" Andy mimicked, "Famous last words."  
  
"They're gonna be your last words if you don't shut the hell up!" Astrid hissed, kicking him none too gently in the shoulder with the heel of her boot. He again suppressed the urge to throttle her. "We're here."   
  
Astrid screwed a vent loose and placed it in front of her. "Ready to drop?" She grinned as she hooked a climbing cord and tether to the vent floor. Andy groaned and did the same. Then they attached the ropes to hooks on their harness belts.  
  
Lowering themselves down into the laboratory, they landed and unhooked the ropes from the harnesses. They prowled around for a few silent moments before Andy's head popped up. A grin lit his face as he victoriously held the miniature box in his right hand.  
  
"I think I found it." He whispered, just as his alarm went off. "Shit! Five minute warning, Astrid!"  
  
"Are you sure?" she called, rushing over to him and grabbing the small multicolored box from his hands - and accidentally dropped it on the ground. It exploded into a shower of sparks.  
  
"Fuck!" she cried, falling to her knees.  
  
"Well, it almost worked." Andy tried to console her. He picked her up from the ground and just as they were turning to walk away something grabbed their attention.   
  
"What in the - " came from both teens as they turned, the once-small box enlarged to the size of a jumbo refrigerator.  
  
"Um - Ladies first?" Andy said, nearly shoving Astrid in and jumping in after her. A colorful wall appeared right where the open space had been moments before. "Astrid, we have three minutes - "  
  
"Was that - " Astrid started but was cut off by a female voice.   
  
"What is your destination time?" Astrid and Andy looked at each other.  
  
"Uh - June twentieth two thousand and three?" Astrid replied.  
  
"What is your destination arrival?"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" she hissed to Andy.  
  
"I'm guessing that it means where we're going." He quipped. "Two minutes. Hurry."   
  
"What is your destination arrival?" the voice asked again.  
  
"Pensacola, Florida." she replied, worry beginning to crease her brow.  
  
A new wall sprang up, displaying the information that Astrid had given.  
  
Date: June 20  
  
Year: 2003  
  
Place: Pensacola, Florida  
  
Then the voice spoke again, "Will you need clothing that has place in the time line of that year?" One minute.  
  
"Huh?" Astrid intelligently commented.  
  
"Clothes. I think it means will we need clothes." Andy looked at his watch again.   
  
"Oh! Uh, yea. We're going to need clothing."   
  
"Very well. Enjoy your stay in two thousand and three." The voice fell silent. No time left.  
  
"Um, Astrid?" he lightly tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Yea?" she replied distractedly, peering at the different display boards that were lighting up as the machine started to shake.  
  
"We got company." Andy said, watching in morbid curiosity as several well-armed security guards burst through the doors.  
  
"What the hell does that - HOLY HELL!" she cried, just as two of the guards sighted them and raised their weapons. "That's not savvy!"  
  
The machine began to shake more forcefully, causing the two teens to grab onto each other and watch in terrified fascination as the building around them vanished and they were propelled backwards - to the past.  
  
~~~~  
  
End Notes: Wow. It only took me *looks at watch* four hours to get this and part of chapter two out! Yay me! Trust me Chapter 2: Arrival in Pensacola will be hitting your computers soon - that is if I don't get pulled under with everything else. Yikes!  
  
Elffie 


	2. Arrival in Pensacola

Title: To Save a Family  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival in Pensacola  
  
Author: Elf Toshiba  
  
E-mail: ElfToshiba@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimerz:   
  
Elf: *yawns and rubs eye* Hi y'all! What's shaking? Nothing over here. Damn, but I needed to get this story out. It was disturbing me, running around in my head when I should have been asleep and preparing for classes - yea, yea. It's summer and all, but I have to take a math course to help me with college. Can y'all believe it? Lil' Elffie in college. Scary, that. Okay, now that y'all are prolly ready to get to the story, here are the real disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. I wish I did though. They belong to Disney and all associated people. Yea. Dammit.  
  
However, I DO own most of the characters IN this story. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner being the obvious exceptions to the rule.   
  
This story involves a LOT of time-travel, so much so that it'll get confusing pretty fast. If I get enough questions, I'll set out a character map thing to help y'all out. It may help, it may not. Who knows? We'll only find out. Catch ya at the end!  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival in Pensacola  
  
Year: 2003  
  
Pensacola Beach  
  
"Oh, that was horrid!" Astrid cried, brushing the sand out of her hair. "Ugh. How are we supposed to find her now?"  
  
"How should I know? She's your great-grandmother!" Andy replied, pulling her out of the sand and brushing off her back. "Whoa, check out the clothes."  
  
"What the shit?" Astrid looked down and gasped. The clothes she had been wearing were gone and in their place were articles of clothing she had only seen in old photographs of her great-grandmother and her family. A maroon tank top was first, followed by what she could only term as really long and colorful shorts. She had no shoes. She looked at Andy; he was dressed similar to her only in a white muscle shirt and black and grey shorts like hers. There was two bag laying at their feet and Astrid bent down and picked up one. Opening it, she found clothes like the ones she was in but different.   
  
"I'm guessing this is my bag. That one must be yours." She deduced, picking up both of the bags and handing the second one to Andy. She sighed as she looked around. "We're lost aren't we?" she asked in a small voice. Andy placed an arm around her waist and drew her to him.  
  
"Yea, we are. But we'll get through this, okay?" he replied, kissing her lightly on the lips. He turned back to the time machine, just in time to watch as it shrank back to normal size. "How 'bout that? You didn't break it after all." He joked, picking it up and turning it over in his hands, watching as the multicolored sides picked up the rays of the sun. He unzipped the bag and placed it in an inner pocket. "Let's think."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself." Astrid kidded. "Look, let's just walk. Hopefully, these magic bags have some kinda money in them." She kicked sand as she began to walk, Andy following her footsteps.  
  
"Got any more ideas? No sarcasm intended." He said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"None heard. And no. I don't have any ideas. I wish I did though, it would help." Astrid replied, grabbing a pony tail holder off of her wrist and twisted her hair into a tight ponytail and secured it to her head. "Ugh. I hate feeling helpless. I really do."  
  
"Everything'll be fine. Trust me." Andy said as Astrid laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Jax! Wait up!" someone called, the light patter of feet running up behind the duo was heard as another person nearly collided with them. "Jax, you gotta - you're not Jax." The young boy said, looking at Astrid strangely. The original two teens looked at each other for a second before Astrid looked back at the boy.  
  
"No, but I am Astrid Turner, and this is my boyfriend, Andy Swann. Who are you?" she asked, curiosity peaking. Did she really look like her great-grandmother?  
  
"Oh! I'm Mark Sparrow. I thought you were my sister. But she has dark green eyes, like mine. And her hair's darker too, more black than red, I guess. She's really pretty. Are y'all lost?" the little boy asked in all one breath, looking at them expectantly.  
  
Astrid grinned. "Do we really look that lost?"  
  
Mark nodded, "Yep."  
  
"Well, we are. We have no place to stay and we're looking for a Jaquelyn Sparrow. We need to tell her something important." Andy replied. The other boy's face sobered immediately.  
  
"Is she in danger again?" he asked, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Astrid and Andy's shock must have shown on their faces because Mark continued, "'Cause Com tried to kill her about six months back and it didn't work, Jack got there in time. But if he hadn't Jax wouldn't be alive now."  
  
"Com? Com who?" Astrid asked. She was remembering something about her grandmother Arisa saying something about an attempt on her mother, Astrid's great grandmother's, life when she was younger.  
  
"Commodore Barbosa, he usually goes by Com though. He's psycho. Jax was in the hospital for a few days because of him. He's in jail now though. He shot her twice. Hit her in the arm and her side. It was scary. Did he get out or something?"  
  
Astrid snapped out of her daze. "No, I don't think he did. But there's someone else who wants to hurt her and we're trying to stop it. Can you help us?"  
  
"Who wants to hurt her now?" Mark asked. Something in his heart was telling him to trust these two teens, and his instincts were agreeing with it.  
  
"You could call him a friend of Com's. We're trying to stop him from hurting her." Andy explained, trying to think of something true that he could tell the boy without it being a lie.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess he wants revenge or something."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll check with Jax and Jack and maybe y'all can stay with us. We have enough room, and if not, we'll get you some place to stay. Savvy?" Astrid jerked.  
  
"You say 'savvy'? I say savvy! Wicked." She commented, a half grin on her face. Mark grinned at her.  
  
"C'mon, my sister and brother are hitting the waves right now, but they should be done in a few minutes. I'll introduce y'all." Mark said, gesturing to Astrid and Andy that they follow him.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey, Jax, you ready to rip it up?" a young man called, laying belly down on his surf board. He had dark auburn hair, so dark it was nearly black and dark green eyes. The afor mentioned, a girl, looked just like him except for the obvious parts. Both teens were well muscled from their active lives, running after their younger siblings, working on their boat, and the regular sports they played.  
  
"Bloody hell, Jack, d'ya even have to ask?" the girl, Jaquelyn Sparrow, hollered back, rowing with her arms to get her feet to the waves and her face to shore. Her twin, Jackson Sparrow did the same.   
  
Jaquelyn, or Jax as she was called, threw her soaked braid over her shoulder and listened as it plopped wetly on her wet suit, while she watched behind her for the perfect wave. 'Not this one,' she thought, feeling the pull of the water as it flowed under her board. "Get ready!" she called to her brother, preparing herself to catch the crest on the oncoming wave.   
  
The wave hit and she levered herself up, gaining her balance before turning sideways. She always felt at home on the water, whether it be surfing, sailing or anything of the sort, she was most at home in the ocean. She ran her fingers through the water as she maneuvered herself toward the shore.  
  
"Hey! Who's that with Mark?" Jackson, more commonly known as Jack, yelled, pulling up to within a foot of the back of Jax's board. "The girl looks a little like you. You know her?"  
  
Jax shook her head. "Nope. Let's finish this and find out. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Her twin replied, edging back from her board. Jax grinned as she switched positions on the board and felt it submit to her commands. She gracefully fell to one knee as the two made landfall. Mark, sitting with the two unknown teens, the pets and his other siblings, waved the pair over.  
  
"Hey, munchkin. Everything savvy?" Jack asked, planting his board in the sand and hitting a towel. Jax followed suit.   
  
"Yea." Mark replied. "Oh, yea. This is Astrid Turner and Andy Swann. They wanted to talk to Jax and they need a place to stay. Can they?"   
  
"Me? Oh, yea sure they can stay. What's up?" the eighteen-year-old asked, facing Astrid and Andy.  
  
"Um, yea." Andy supplied, seeing that his girlfriend had become silent as she discreetly looked her great-grandmother and great uncle over in shock.  
  
"Does this have to do with Barbossa?"  
  
"Yea. You could say that." Astrid said, coming to herself and remembering her current mission; protecting her family.  
  
Jax sighed. "All right. Mark, you stay out here with the littles, savvy? Jack, you, Astrid and Andy come with me." She turned back to her younger siblings. "Holler if anything happens. Let's go." The four teens picked themselves up off the sand and walked to the Sparrow's home.  
  
Sparrow's 'Nest'  
  
"Wow. You sure have a lot of pirate stuff around." Astrid said, looking around the living quarters of the 'Nest' as Jax and Jack had fondly called it.   
  
"Thanks. Y'all want anything to drink?" Jack asked, walking to the kitchen area.  
  
"Uh, sure! Can we have some - ah, water?" Andy asked, becoming hopelessly clueless about what kinds of drinks they had back in this time. He looked to Astrid who was pattering around the living room, taking in everything around her. From the light gray walls, to the soft cream carpet, to the sound system, then, lastly to the beige leather couch that took up nearly one and a half walls, the half-portion seeming to just start going up into a set of stairs. Scattered tastefully around the room where what looked to pirate memorbilia, from telescopes to flags, gold doubloons to what looked to be a miniature wheel from a dais of a ship. There was also plenty of other nicknacks, but neither time traveler could put a name to the trinkets. Jax seemed to be observing them, a light in her eyes as they lit upon Astrid.   
  
"Astrid, what's your last name again?" she asked, thanking her brother as he brought out the four waters. "Yours too, Andy."  
  
"It's Turner, and his is Swann." Astrid supplied, successfully unscrewing the water bottle and taking a drought.  
  
"Oh." Jax paused and shot a look at Jack.  
  
"Any relation to a Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann?" Jack asked, placing his elbows on his knees.   
  
Astrid and Andy looked at each other in shock. "Yea. We're both decendents. How'd you know?" Astrid asked, confusion shining brightly in her eyes.  
  
"One," Jax began, then stopped. For a moment, she looked like she was thinking of something, then she said, "One second," and shot up the stairs to the second landing. They heard random crashes from above and curses as Jax apparently tore up the landing, in search of something. A sudden, 'Ah ha!' and Jax reappeared to the stairs, carefully carrying something in one arm and the other guided her down the banister to the first floor landing.   
  
"Okay, back to the beginning. One, the way we figured it out was because of the last names. Two, Andy looks a little like the late Elizabeth Swann." Jax was busy explaining and opening the parcel she had carried so carefully down the stairs. She finally got it open. "See? Elizabeth Swann drew this, back, well probably around the teens of the seventeenth century, right after she and Will Turner were married." Jax turned the picture over to the other teens.   
  
Andy gasped softly as he looked upon the face of his ancestor; the same hair color, the same skin tones, nearly same eye color. "Wow." He whispered.  
  
"She also drew this one as well." Jack picked another drawing and handed it to Astrid. She likewise drew in a breath when she saw the picture of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner standing side by side on a ship. She scanned the pictures and recognized her own eyes, only a little lighter in color from Will, and the same facial structure, though more feminine, from Jack. Astrid unconsciously placed her hand on her head when she realized that she had nearly the same color hair as Will.  
  
"Now, what we're trying to figure out about you, Astrid, is why you look so much like both Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. Care to explain?" Jax asked, collecting both pictures and carefully placing them back in the box before looking back up at Astrid.  
  
'Oh shit,' Astrid thought, 'how do I explain it to them without completely screwing everything up? Forget it.' "Well," she started, "I'm related to both." Receiving only blank stares in return, she tried another tactic. One that caused Jax to slid off of the couch and Jack to nearly copy his twin.  
  
"Well, to put it bluntly. I'm your great-granddaughter."  
  
~~~~  
  
End notes: Cliffie, ne? Sorry bout that. But, I will start chapter three as soon as I get out of the shower, savvy? Well, catch y'all later! Coming soon, Chapter 3: Generations Collide, or something like that.  
  
Elffie  
  
PS: Muses are EVIL! *ducks head and runs as a mini Jack and Draco chase after her with pitch forks* 


	3. Generations Collide

Title: To Save a Family  
  
Chapter 3: Generations Collide  
  
Author: Elf Toshiba  
  
E-mail: ElfToshiba@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimerz:   
  
Elf: *yawns and rubs eye* Hi y'all! What's shaking? Nothing over here. Damn, but I needed to get this story out. It was disturbing me, running around in my head when I should have been asleep and preparing for classes - yea, yea. It's summer and all, but I have to take a math course to help me with college. Can y'all believe it? Lil' Elffie in college. Scary, that. Okay, now that y'all are prolly ready to get to the story, here are the real disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. I wish I did though. They belong to Disney and all associated people. Yea. Dammit.  
  
However, I DO own most of the characters IN this story. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner being the obvious exceptions to the rule.   
  
This story involves a LOT of time-travel, so much so that it'll get confusing pretty fast. If I get enough questions, I'll set out a character map thing to help y'all out. It may help, it may not. Who knows? We'll only find out. Catch ya at the end!  
  
Note!: Major character description on Jax and Jack! Incase anyone was wondering what they looked like.  
  
And I got a review! YAY! Thanks go to my first reviewer: brdgmnk! Thanks for your review!  
  
Chapter 3: Generations Collide  
  
"What the HELL do you mean that you're my great-granddaughter!?" Jax yelled, jumping up from her position on the carpet. "That's not possible! I don't even have kids!"  
  
"I - well, you see the thing is," Astrid started, "We're," she gestured to Andy and herself, "well, we're from the future."  
  
"Right. You expect us to believe that?" Jack said, as he righted himself on the couch. "Time travel is bullshit."  
  
"No, it's not and we can prove it to you, if you'll just let us explain!" Astrid cried desperately, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"You can? How?" Jax spat out, beginning to pace.  
  
"With this." Andy replied, unzipping his bag and removing the small cube. "This is called a MechaTime. It's how we got here."  
  
"So you're saying that - that little cube transported you from the future to the past?"  
  
"Yea. See?" Andy dropped the cube to the floor and watched Jax and Jack's reactions as it enlarged to the proper size.  
  
"That's not possible. That's just not possible!" Jax said, the anger in her eyes leaving and confusion replacing it. She stopped pacing and sighed. "How is that possible?" Andy placed a hand on the box and it reduced to its normal size. He replaced it in his bag.  
  
"We are from the future." Astrid said, feeling a little guilty for springing this on her great-grandmother. "We're from the year twenty fifty-one. We came back to the past to warn you that a descendant of Barbossa is, well, he's trying to kill you. He found out about the MechaTime and was planning to use it to come here and kill you, y'know, finish up his ancestor's work."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, "Why would someone from the future want to come back here and kill Jax?"  
  
Andy sighed. "We don't know. All we know is that, for some reason that the decedents of the original Barbossa have all wanted revenge on all Turners, Sparrows and Swanns for something that happened three hundred years ago!"  
  
Jax looked up. "I think I know why." She went back to the parcel and opened it again. Withdrawing a book, she said, "This was the original Jack Sparrow's diary. It has been handed down from generation to generation. I remember reading something in it about the original Will Turner and Jack - that they killed the original Barbossa or something." She sat down and began leafing through the book. "Here it is. It says something about a curse being broken - the Curse of the Aztec Gold or something - and Jack using the one bullet in his pistol to shoot Barbossa. I don't get it though. Barbossa wasn't married, but how - oh. OH! He must have had offspring with a whore who gave that kid Barbossa's surname. That must be how his line survived. It should have ended with him, but it didn't."  
  
"You see now? We came back here to protect you from him. I mean, Les Barbossa, the guy from our time."  
  
Jack looked to his sister, who was still paging through the journal. "Were there anymore MechaTime things left around?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I think so, but it's gonna be a lot harder for Barbossa to get one." Andy replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Astrid looked sheepish. "We messed up and nearly got caught. But, it ended up working in our favor. They'll mac up security in there to prevent something like this from happening again." Jax looked up from perusing through the book.  
  
"Mac up? What's that mean?"  
  
"It means that they'll heighten security."  
  
"Oh. Is there anyway for them to track you?" Astrid shook her head.   
  
"My Aunt Anya works there. There's no way for them to track one of the Mecha. They did try though, but it messed with the machine's computers. It wouldn't work or something."  
  
"Okay. We believe you, but you can't tell anyone else about this, okay? This stays in the family, in more ways than one. If anyone asks, you're our cousin." Jax said, closing the journal. "Our parents are out of town until late July, early August. We need to get this mess cleared up before they come home. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Astrid affirmed. "There's just one thing - "   
  
"Jax!" the door to the porch slammed open and six kids and several animals ran through. "Jax, we just - we saw - " a girl, by the looks of it the oldest in the group of kids, panted out.  
  
"Whoa, Addi, calm down." Jax said, getting up from her perch on the couch, "Sit. Breathe. What happened?"  
  
"Barbossa! He's out!" Mark cried, "We just saw him, he was coming up the beach. We - "  
  
"Hold up a minute," Jack said, reaching out and gathering one of the kids into his arms. "Are you saying that Com's out of prison?"  
  
"YES!" Adele Sparrow shouted, holding out her arms for emphasis. "He didn't see us, but we got here as soon as we saw him."  
  
The twins and the time travelers shared a look. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do about this. Addi, you get Annie and Tobi out of their swimsuits. Tommy, Randi and Mark, you three go change as well." Jack said, holding Tobias out to Addi. The four kids nodded and left for the second floor.  
  
"Jax, you call the prison and see if it really is Com." Jax nodded in the affirmative and went to the kitchen phone. He turned to the other two. "Are you both sure that your Barbossa couldn't get a time machine?"   
  
"We're pretty sure. Look, we'll have a look around and see if it's our guy. But just in case it's your Barbossa, we're gonna wait for Jax to get off of the phone. Okay?" Andy said, and Jack nodded.  
  
They heard Jax sigh and watched as she hung up the phone. "It's not our guy."  
  
"So it's Les. Damn it!" Astrid growled in frustration, "He wasn't supposed to be able to follow us. What did we do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. He might have just gotten one of this time thingys before you did and waited to use it." Jax said with another sigh as she plopped down beside her great-granddaughter.   
  
"But how would he know when we were coming?"  
  
"Who knows? He might have gotten here a few days ago. I'll check with my friends and see if anyone's been looking for me. But now, we gotta keep it quiet. The littles are coming back down." And true to her word, the younger kids walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Jax, are Astrid and Andy gonna stay with us?" Mark asked, sitting down on a floor pillow near the edge of the couch.  
  
"Yea. They're both staying." Jax stood and the other three eldest followed. "Look, me and Jack will show them to their rooms, savvy? Then we're gonna get changed. Be back down in a few." The afor mentioned teens trooped up the stairs to the second floor landing, Astrid and Andy holding tight to their bags.  
  
"Wow. You've got a big family. How many are there?" asked Andy, as they went up another set of steps to the third floor.   
  
"In all, including mum and dad, there's ten of us. And another on the way." Jack answered. Andy laughed. "Yea, big family, I know. Jax and I are the eldest, at eighteen. Then there's Adele, who's sixteen, Thomas, who's thirteen, Randi, who's ten, Mark, who you first met, he's eight. Then the two youngest, Bethany and Tobias, at five and three, respectively. The new one's due sometime in October or November."  
  
"Yikes, that must have been hard being the two oldest." Astrid said, as Jax opened a door that lead into a beautifully decorated room, decked out in light shades of green and blue, with a large canopy bed covered in a silvery comforter with pillows toss across it. The walls were covered in painting of times long past, displaying grand pirate ships and a colorful mural of a seascape. Astrid's mouth formed an 'O' of surprise.  
  
"You two will be staying here, okay? My room and Jax's are just down the hall." Jack said, beginning to unzip his wet suit, "We're just going to go change, then we'll be back." The twins exited the room.  
  
"This room is wicked." Astrid finally said, turning in a full circle to fully see the room, "This is really, really kickin'."  
  
~~~~  
  
"So, you really believe them, huh?" Jack asked his sister as they walked down the corridor to their own rooms.  
  
"Yea. My instincts are telling me to trust them. And I always follow my instincts." Jax commented, reaching the door to her own room. "I'll only be a minute."  
  
"Savvy. I'll meet you back in Astrid and Andy's room." Jack replied before going into his own room.  
  
Jax's room was much like the guest room, only in different colors. Her walls had been hand painted and very painstakingly made to look like a red and gold sunset. She and Jack had both done a base coat of a golden yellow then had sponged a dark red color onto it, to get the effects of the sunset. Her bed was, characteristically, unmade and the sheets twisted haphazardly together under the light blue canopy of the oak bed. The dark blue comforter contrasted nicely with the amber colored sheets, which were currently residing half on her bed, and half on the dusky gold carpet. The teen sighed and began to pick her way through the mess that cover the carpet. Tossing discarded and dirty clothes into her hamper, making a mental note to do her laundry later, she grabbed a pair of clean shorts, undergarments and a black dragon and kanji tank top.   
  
She unzipped the wet suit and hung it on a hanger that was hung on one of the canopy bars. Her bathing suit soon followed, before she observed herself in the mirror. She unconsciously trailed a finger over a slightly raised scar on her right side. She looked at a second scar, this one on her left upper arm. Neither scar tanned, the doctors at the hospital had told her that. It wasn't that she was self-conscious of the pair, they just brought back memories that she wished would stay dead. Other than that, her body was in good shape. Dark auburn hair that fell to the middle of her back and dark emerald colored eyes that were set into slightly almond shaped eyes; a small, slightly turned up nose and dark pink lips completed her facial features. Next was a nice sized chest that tapered down to a flat stomach and slim waist, then to long legs, was what her form held. Because of her normal time outside, she was darkly tanned and had natural highlights from the sun in her normally dark auburn hair.  
  
She sighed again and slipped into her undergarments. Pattering back to her bed, she slipped into the shorts and tank top before grabbing the slightly damp wet suit and taking it to the joined bathroom that she shared with Jack. She walked out into the hall and shut her door behind her before making her way to the guest room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Like his sister's room, Jack's had been hand painted to look like a sunrise, with splashes of light violets and blues thrown into the light oranges. His bed was nearly the same as Jax's, only the colors were different. Instead of having a light blue canopy, his was a dark red, with a dark silver comforter and onyx sheets. His room was just as messy, though.  
  
As he pealed the suit off, he glanced at his reflection in a full length mirror that hung on his closet door. Nearly black hair, shot through with sun kissed highlights, lighter colored eyes than his twin, set into the same shaped eyes, the same upturned nose and pink lips, followed by a goatee and a graceful neck that tapered to well-muscled shoulders and chest. A slight six pack was preceding a small trail of hair that disappeared into his wet suit and Speedo suit. His legs were well toned from hours or sports and surfing the waves. He got out of the wet and Speedo suit before pulling on a pair of plaid boxers and kacki long shorts followed by a grey muscle shirt.   
  
Jack spared one glance behind him to his room before deciding to just leave it as it was. He grabbed the wet suit and strode from the room, shutting the door and going to hang his suit in the bathroom.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
The four teen had regrouped in the guest room and were trying to figure out what to do about Barbossa. Astrid and Jax were both for turning him into the police - after they had kicked his ass first. Andy and Jack were trying to dissuade the girls from bringing physical harm to someone else, even if they deserved it. And, apparently, Les Barbossa deserved a major ass kicking. Finally, Andy came up with an idea that all four teens agreed on - Jax and Astrid giving in VERY reluctantly.   
  
The plan was for Andy and Astrid to lay low, and the twins to go about life as normal, but to be wary for the eminent attack from Les Barbossa. While they would be laying low, the two time travelers would come up with a plan to send Barbossa back to the future - before he could hurt anyone.  
  
"Just one question," Jax said, getting up and stretching from her position on the edge of the bed, "Earlier, when we were talking, just before the littles came back, Astrid, you were about to say something. What was it?"  
  
Astrid thought for a moment before her confusion faded. "Oh, you mean when I said, 'There's just one thing'?" Jax nodded in the affirmative. "Well, I had gotten to thinking, if Barbossa knows that you're my ancestor, as well as Jack Sparrow's, what's stopping him from going all the way back to the original Jack Sparrow? And killing him, instead of you? That way the whole Sparrow line - " she broke off, understanding dawning on her face. "That little sonofabitch! Look, we've got a problem now."  
  
The twins looked at each other in confusion for a moment before understanding dawned on their faces. "You mean to tell us that - "  
  
" - Les Barbossa might try and go back in time to kill the original Jack Sparrow, then yes! That's what I'm saying!" Astrid said, horror written on her face. She looked to Andy. "We gotta stop this!"  
  
"How? Does Barbossa even know when Sparrow began having off-spring?"  
  
"He might. I know the month and year." Jack spoke up, standing and looking at the other three. "It was in August of seventeen twenty, Jack had a son by Anamaria. You two get to pick the date that you go back. Hurry." He sighed. "We'll cover for you, tell the kids that you two were really tired and that they can't disturb you, savvy? Don't come back on June twentieth, come back on the twenty-first."  
  
Jax looked at her great-granddaughter. "Have a safe journey, you two. Come back safe." She hugged the other two teens and watched as Andy got the MechaTime from his duffle and let it fall to the floor. Watched as they walked into it and as the colorful wall went up between them and she could only see their indistinct outlines. Heard them as Astrid called out the information. Watched as they disappeared.   
  
Jack put an arm around her. "Already have the maternal instincts out, huh?" Jax nodded.  
  
"Right in one, big brother. C'mon we gotta go fix dinner for the kids." With that, they trooped down stairs to the loud t.v., and sound system going off, to the happy chatter of the kids.   
  
"What d'y'all want for dinner?" Jack called over the noise. The majority of the kids called out for pizza, while the minority, meaning Annie and Tobias, asked for peanut butter and jelly.  
  
~~~~  
  
Year: 1720  
  
Port Royal  
  
"Oh, HELL no." Was the first thing that Astrid said when she caught sight of her outfit. This time instead of shorts and tank tops, she was in a very long gown - that was very uncomfortable and hot. Andy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at his girlfriend's look of anger. He was quite happy with what he ended up with, a pair of tan britches, and white poofy shit and a vest in the same color as the pants. The only part he was disgruntled about were the socks that went up and under the pants, and the shoes. In his opinion, he'd prefer his trainers any day to these things.  
  
"Why not? I think it looks good." he commented, looking at their surroundings - which was an out-of-the-way ally. "At least no one noticed our arrival."  
  
"Yea, that's a good thing, but this isn't!" Astrid whined, sounding very childish. "I HATE dresses. And this is most definitely not the exception!"  
  
"Look," Andy began, grabbing her hand and turning her to him, "The sooner we find Jack Sparrow, the sooner we can get out of here, okay?"  
  
Astrid sighed. "Savvy."  
  
"Good, let's go." Andy peered around the ally opening to assure that no one was look their way. A sudden thought hit him. "Astrid, isn't Jack captain of a ship? Why would he be here, in Port Royal?"   
  
"Shit, you're right. He was really good friends with Will Turner, though; maybe Will'll know where to find him." she said, then stopped. "How do we find Will?"  
  
~~~~  
  
End notes: Cliffie, again. Argh! I can't seem to stop. Well, all of you know where to find him, but apparently the teen time travelers don't. That just sucks! *laughs* Next chapter, Chapter Four: Three Turners, One Sparrow and a Time Machine. Check you later!  
  
Elffie 


	4. Two and a half Turners, Two Swanns and O...

Title: To Save a Family  
  
Chapter 4: Two and a half Turners, Two Swanns and One and a half Sparrows  
  
Author: Elf Toshiba  
  
E-mail: ElfToshiba@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimerz:   
  
Elf: *yawns and rubs eye* Hi y'all! What's shaking? Nothing over here. Damn, but I needed to get this story out. It was disturbing me, running around in my head when I should have been asleep and preparing for classes - yea, yea. It's summer and all, but I have to take a math course to help me with college. Can y'all believe it? Lil' Elffie in college. Scary, that. Okay, now that y'all are prolly ready to get to the story, here are the real disclaimers:  
  
I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. I wish I did though. They belong to Disney and all associated people. Yea. Dammit.  
  
However, I DO own most of the characters IN this story. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner being the obvious exceptions to the rule.   
  
This story involves a LOT of time-travel, so much so that it'll get confusing pretty fast. If I get enough questions, I'll set out a character map thing to help y'all out. It may help, it may not. Who knows? We'll only find out. Catch ya at the end!   
  
God, babysitting is a bitch at times. Even if it's a four month old tot. Blagh!  
  
And I got a review! YAY! Thanks go to my only reviewer thus far: brdgmnk. Thanks for your continued support!  
  
Chapter 4: Two and a half Turners, Two Swanns and One and a half Sparrows  
  
"Okay, think, Astrid! You're his descendant. What was he known for?" Andy tried again. All she had been able to come up with had been 'Something with metal - I think'. He fiddled with the MechaTime, which had somehow realized it needed to be small enough to fit into his pocket.  
  
"Look, I can't remember, okay? Let's just ask around for him, savvy?" she bit out, frustrated at both her inability to remember and at Andy's pushing.  
  
"Fine. It's probably the only way we'll find him." He sighed and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Let's go." They walked from the shade of the alleyway into the bust streets of Port Royal. The town was bustling about, vendors shouting at customers, soldiers walking about wearing white wigs and strange looking hats.   
  
"This is a city? God, it's so - so not city-like." Astrid commented, stepping closer to Andy as a horse drawn carriage rolled by. "Anyway, who should we ask? One of the uniform guys?"  
  
"I don't think so. Remember? Will and Jack had a run in with the uniform guys. They don't like each other much."  
  
"Oh, yea. Well, what about him, then?" she asked, pointing to a young boy, no older that thirteen. "It couldn't hurt."  
  
"I guess so." Andy replied, as he was dragged to the boy.  
  
"Excuse me," Astrid started, "but I was wondering if you could tell us where we could find Will Turner?"  
  
"The blacksmith, or his son?" the boy asked.  
  
"The blacksmith." Andy answered, trying to place the kid's accent.  
  
"Oh, he's right up the street. Look for a sign that says 'Brown's Place'. It will have an anvil and a hammer on it. Good day." The boy left.  
  
"Well, atleast we know what he is and where he is, so let's go." Astrid said, looking at the boy's back. She turned her head forward and they began walking up the street and coming to a sign, just like the boy had said. "God, this dress is annoying!" she said, trying and failing to somehow twist out of the many layers. He boyfriend was silently laughing at her attempts. He looked at the door for a moment.  
  
Andy smirked. "Ladies first."  
  
"Screw you." Astrid replied, gathering her multiple skirts in one hand and knocking on the door. They had only waited a few seconds before the door opened and they were staring at the face they had seen in the picture.  
  
"May I help you?" The man asked, stepping back and assisting Astrid into the shop.  
  
"You can if you're William Turner." Andy replied, crossing the threshold.  
  
"Aye. I am him." the man, Will Turner, replied, giving them a strange look.  
  
"Good. Now - "Astrid began but was cut off when Andy placed a hand over her mouth. Will raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We were wondering if you would know where Jack Sparrow is." Andy said, wincing slightly when he felt Astrid bite the inside of his palm. Will's posture immediately changed from one of curious amusement to one of anger.  
  
"What would you be wanting with Jack? The Royal Navy send you?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"No! No, it's nothing like that. We came here to warn him. Someone wants to kill him. We came to help him, to warn him. Does the name Barbossa mean anything to you?" Astrid explained, trying to battle mixed emotions. One part wanted to scream in frustration, the other part wanted to break down in tears of exhaustion, and she didn't know which one to give in to.  
  
The look on Will's face at the mention of Barbossa was horrified. He looked around his shop as though he was expecting to see the ghost of the late pirate. "How do you know of him?"  
  
"Well, you see - "  
  
One long explanation later had William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill, shaking his head in exasperation.   
  
"So, what you two are telling me is that you're from the future and another kid from your time is trying to kill off all Sparrows, Turners and Swanns? Starting with your grandmother?"  
  
"Great grandmother, and yes. You've got the gist of it now." Astrid answered, sitting splay-legged in a chair, trying - and failing - to find a comfortable position in her gown.  
  
"And Jack is involved in this how?"  
  
"He killed the original Barbossa didn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Will answered, everything becoming clearer in his head. "But, there's no way I'm letting him go to the future by himself."  
  
"He won't be going by himself. We'll be with him." Andy said, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.  
  
"Then I'll be going too." Will stated, getting up from his position on the sawhorse. Astrid sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?" Will had turned and gone to his sword shelf. He was busy picking out swords, testing their blades and discarding the ones that he felt unsuitable.  
  
"FINE! If you want to come and get - get, I don't know! Fine, come on then. Is there anyone else you would like to bring?" Astrid yelled sarcastically, running her fingers through her hair and causing it to become more tangled.  
  
"Well, I would like to bring my second eldest, James. He would enjoy this adventure."  
  
"That wasn't a question." she said, sulkily.  
  
"Well, you got an answer anyway, Astrid." Andy said, patting her in the shoulder.  
  
"He still hasn't told us if he even knows where Jack is."  
  
"Oh, he's at the house." Will nonchalantly said, ignoring the muted scream of frustration that rang through the shop.  
  
"You mean to tell us that he's been up at your HOUSE and you didn't feel then need to tell us!?" Astrid shouted, fury once again in her eyes.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"You are infuriating!"  
  
"I've been told." Astrid growled low in her throat before turning to fully face him.  
  
"D'ya think he'll believe us?"  
  
"I would hope so." Will replied, finally satisfied with the five swords he had picked out. "Do you two know how to handle a sword?"  
  
"Duh." Astrid said, striding over to him and holding her hand out for a sword. Will looked her over for a moment, then handed her the weapon. She took it gracefully into her right hand before swinging it around in a delicate arch. She began flipping it from one hand to the other, testing the weight against each hand. She decided on her right hand to battle, seeing as it held the sword with more grace than her left. Satisfied, she thanked Will and sat back down when he gestured to Andy. After going through the same motions as his girlfriend, Andy looked to Will.  
  
"Will, when are we going to get Jack? We told Jax and Jack, the twins from two thousand and three, that we would get back there the next day. We need to collect anyone and everyone who's going on this little road trip." he said, strapping the blade to his side.  
  
"Very well, follow me." Will replied, "I will explain everything to him."  
  
~~~~  
  
Governor Swann's Mansion  
  
After the second longest explanation of the day, Astrid was nearly asleep on Andy's shoulder, so exhausted, she could hardly hold back her yawns. She had just closed her eyes to drift to sleep when she felt her shoulder being tapped.  
  
"Astrid?" Andy called, beginning to shake her shoulder.   
  
"Whau 'appen?" she slurred, unfocused eyes opening.  
  
"Stand up. Elizabeth and I want to see something." he replied, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"In a minute, okay? I promise."  
  
"M'kay." Astrid stood with his help and walked over to stand between her two ancestors. She yawned sleepily and managed to stay on her feet.  
  
Andy gasped in shock. "It's just like Jack and Jax said."  
  
Jack Sparrow looked up at the mention of 'Jack'. "You'd be meaning me, righ'?"  
  
"No, the other Jack. Her great-uncle." Andy replied, taking in the three people in from on him. The portrait had not done either man justice. More than just having nearly the same eyes as William Turner, she had the same curly hair, and nose. On the Sparrow side, she came away with the same facial structure that she had seen in the picture, but also the heavy lidded eyes and pouty lips. To the two observers, it looked almost like she could have easily have been their daughter, the daughter of a Sparrow and a Turner.  
  
"You are right," Elizabeth Swann acknowledged, looking at her descendant, "Astrid does look like them both."  
  
"I know." Andy replied, shifting from his position on a chair to walk to Astrid. "Would you mind if we slept here tonight? We both haven't slept in nearly two days."  
  
"It is fine. I shall call a servant to make up the guest bedrooms for the two of you." she replied, watching as he put a gentle arm around Astrid and let her lean against him.  
  
"'Ave ye figgered out why the lass looks like me?" Jack asked, swaggering to take his previous seat.  
  
"Aye, we have." Elizabeth said, "She is both of your descendant. Some how the Turner line and the Sparrow line intermixed in the future, and produced off-spring."  
  
"Oh." was Jack's only answer. Elizabeth rose and walked to the parlor door. There was a butler standing outside.  
  
"M'lady? Is there something you need?" he asked, bowing gracefully.  
  
"Yes, Thomas, there is. Could you possibly sent Anna and Christine to set up two of the guest rooms in the east wing?"  
  
"Yes, m'lady." Thomas turned and walked away. I will inform you of when they are done." She nodded and returned to the parlor.  
  
"Two of the girls will be setting up your rooms." she told the two teens.  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth." said Andy, who was now fully supporting his girlfriend's weight since she had slipped off to sleep.  
  
"It is nothing." She grinned. "It is always fun to begin a new adventure." Andy grinned back, revealing that his smile nearly duplicated hers.   
  
"Now this is disturbing," Will said, looking between the two Swanns. "You even smile alike."  
  
A knock came to the parlor door. Elizabeth bade them entrance.   
  
"M'lady, the guestrooms are prepared." the butler said, discreetly taking in the inhabitants of the room. One pirate, his mistress and her husband, and the two teens that looked like them, the female looking like Jack and Will.  
  
"Thank you, Thomas." he bowed himself out. "Andrew, will you need help getting Astrid up the stairs?"  
  
"I don't think so." he replied, gently lifting her up into his arms, "But I don't know how to get there."  
  
"Don't worry, Jack will show you the way. He is staying in the same wing as you are." the female Swann replied. "I wish I could come with you on this journey, but I am expecting a child in a little over five months."  
  
"Well, good luck with him - or her." Andy said, beginning to follow Jack out of the room. "We will see you in the morning." Elizabeth nodded as her husband took her arm and led her out of the room.  
  
"Aye, follow me." Jack said, preceding them out of the room and up a flight of stairs. "What do ye make of this adventure, lad?" he asked.  
  
"Well, to put it simply, it was all Astrid's idea. I just ended up following her." he answered, walking after the elder Sparrow to a door.  
  
"I would like to have a few words with ye," Jack said, opening the door for the boy. "After ye put her down."  
  
"Okay." Andy replied, walking into the room and laying Astrid down, before stripping her down to her undergarments - which looked like another dress. No wonder she had been so pissed about her outfit! He pulled the covers down on the large bed and placed her underneath them. Andy kissed her forehead before walking back to the door and dimming the flame that lit the room. "Lead the way." he told Jack, then followed him to another room, two doors from Astrid's room.  
  
"Sit." Jack said, gesturing to a chair in his room. Scattered around were his effects, as he called them. A sword in a scabbard, a dagger was crossed over it. His hat and coat were on the back of another chair. Andy took a quick glance around the room before doing as he was bid and plopping down into a chair. "Now, lad, wha's all this 'ave to do with the dead Barbossa?"  
  
"Well, apparently he had a son with a whore - who gave the boy Barbossa's surname. That son went on to reproduce, all the way to our time." Andy said, referring to the year that he and Astrid were from. "The Barbossa line has been after revenge on the Turner, Swann and, of course, Sparrow lines. The hatred has lasted through the last three centuries."  
  
"Aye, I understan' all tha', but wha' does all tha' 'ave to do with ye and Astrid?"  
  
"Well, the Barbossa from our time is the great grandson of the Barbossa from the twin's time. The twin's Barbossa nearly killed Jax, Astrid's great grandmother. Our Barbossa, Les, found out about a way to go back in time with this," with that, Andy drew the MechaTime from his pocket and showed it to Jack, "and decided to finish up his ancestor's work. After he finished killing that Sparrow clan, he would have gone back in time until he got to this part of the clan - you. And killed you before you could have killed his ancestor, the original Barbossa. Therefore, the line of Barbossa would - I don't know, be more powerful then yours, or something." Andy replaced the MechaTime in his pocket.  
  
"Aye. It would help 'im. So, ye and Astrid are goin' to take me, 'nd Will 'nd his son to the future to keep tha' from happenin'?" Jack asked at the end of the explanation.  
  
"Yea, that's it." Andy rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Lad, ye look dead on ye feet. Get some sleep, I'll wake ye and the lass for breakfast, savvy?" Andy chuckled.  
  
"If only Astrid could hear you say that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She says it fairly often." Andy got up from the high-backed chair in anticipation of his bed.  
  
"Really, now?" Jack had a wide grin on his face. "The twins in the future, they say it as well?"  
  
"Yup." Andy returned the grin. "I'm off to bed. The room next to Astrid's, that's my room, right?"  
  
"Aye." Jack was still wearing that grin. "They seem to be like me, then?" his companion nodded in the affirmative, and opening the door.  
  
"See you in the morning." Andy took his leave.  
  
"Aye, ye will indeed." Jack nodded, the grin leaving and a sobering expression coming to his face. "Barbossa, ye might be dead now, but I'll be the one to make sure ye stays that way."  
  
~~~~  
  
End notes: I hate this chapter! Argh! It was hard as hell to write, trying to remember how they talked back then. I know that Jack was out of character and I'm really sorry! I'm trying to convince my friends to go see the movie, so I can see it again and get the accents done right! Help! The next chapter is in writing right now and should be out this weekend. Chapter five: And how many bottles of rum was that? Or something to that effect. Later!  
  
Elffie 


End file.
